1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to boat tops, and particularly to a vertically telescopic boat tower which may be lowered sufficiently to negotiate the boat beneath low bridges and other low hanging obstructions which might otherwise preclude boat movement there beneath.
2. Description of Related Art
Smaller boats and particularly those characterized as being open center console-type boats will typically include a shade and weather top such as a Bimini top or T-top which is attached to deck or center console over the center console. This top structure increases the overall height of the boat thus creating a potential clearance problem which might prevent the boat from traveling beneath low lying overhead trees, wires or low bridges.
A number of prior art devices are taught which at least partially address this issue by temporarily reducing the height clearance of the boat equipped with such top structure as follows:                U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,163 to Pastor, et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,926 to Schmitt, et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,666 to Hastings        U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,414 to Correll, et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,613 to Larson        
The '163 patent to Pastor, et al. teaches an adjustable boat top that can be lowered to permit the boat to travel under bridges and other obstructions. A T-top apparatus with built-in seat for boats is taught by Schmitt, et al. in the '926 patent and Hastings discloses an articulated boat top assembly in U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,666.
Correll, et al. discloses a boat accessory rack in which the supports are adjustable in length in the '414 patent and Larson discloses a detachable tee-top for boat center consoles in U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,613.
In addition to sun and weather tops as above described attachable to these small center-console boats, some are also equipped with what are referred to as a “boat tower” or “tuna” or “fishing tower” which provide an elevated station for piloting the boat at a pilot height substantially above that achievable when standing on the deck of the boat. These boat towers are particularly popular because of the greatly extended visibility to horizon when in a standing position atop the standing platform positioned above the center console, which platform also serves as the sun and weather shade when operating the boat at the center console thereof.
However, these boat towers with a second, elevated helm station usually associated therewith which allows the operation of the boat from either the lower center console station or from the boat tower control station elevated thereabove, even more drastically increase the height clearance requirement of such equipped boats. It is therefore almost a requirement that these boat tower structures be somehow reduced in height so that the lower bridges and overhanging waterway structure may be negotiated thereunder. The most popular means for accomplishing the temporary reduction of clearance height of these boat towers is simply to provide a pivotal arrangement whereby the entire tower be pivotable forwardly into a downwardly stored position to allow a boat to negotiate low bridge clearances and passageway beneath low hanging structure or trees.
The present invention provides an improved alternative to the above by providing a vertically telescopically collapsible boat tower which, by the utilization of pressurized fluid, preferably pressurized air, facilitates the downward telescopic movement of the upper tower assembly into a temporary position which is substantially lowered to facilitate low overhead clearance passageway.